helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Nakajima Saki
|Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Saitama, Japan |Row 4 title = Genre(s) |Row 4 info = Japanese pop |Row 5 title = Occupation(s) |Row 5 info = Singer |Row 6 title = Years active |Row 6 info = 2002–present |Row 7 title = Label(s) |Row 7 info = Zetima |Row 8 title = Associated acts |Row 8 info = ℃-ute, Hello! Project Kids, Athena & Robikerottsu, H.P. All Stars, Guardians 4. Petitmoni V, Mobekimasu, DIY♡, Cat's♥Eye 7, MobekisuJ, HI-FIN |Row 9 title = Website |Row 9 info = Hello!Project}} Nakajima Saki (中島早貴; born February 5, 1994 in Saitama, Japan) is a Japanese pop singer and idol managed by UP-FRONT PROMOTION and part of Hello! Project. She is currently a member of ℃-ute, DIY♡, and HI-FIN. History ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Early Life Nakajima Saki was born on February 5, 1994 in Saitama, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. She has an older sister and two younger sisters. 2004 Nakajima first joined Hello! Project in 2002 as one of the fifteen children chosen from the Hello! Project Kids auditions after performing "Dekkai Uchuu ni Ai ga Aru" by Morning Musume. In 2004, Berryz Koubou was formed, with the intention of rotating the kids throughout the unit. Nakajima didn't make the original pick, and the idea was eventually dropped. 2005 The remaining kids ending up forming ℃-ute in 2005. The group didn't make its official debut until late in 2006, with their first official single released in February 2007. Nakajima also became a member of Gatas Brilhantes H.P., the Hello! Project futsal (indoor soccer) team. 2007 In October 2007, Nakajima was placed in the unit Athena & Robikerottsu along with fellow ℃-ute member Okai Chisato, as well as Niigaki Risa and Mitsui Aika of Morning Musume. 2009 In 2009, she was chosen along with fellow Hello! Project Kids members Kumai Yurina and Sugaya Risako as well and Mitsui Aika from Morning Musume to be in a newly formed group Guardians 4 formed to sing the openings to the anime Shugo Chara!. She was later named leader of Guardians 4. 2010 Nakajima was chosen to be in the revived unit Petitmoni V along with fellow ℃-ute member Hagiwara Mai and soloist Mano Erina. During the ℃-ute 2010 concert, Nakajima dislocated her hip and was taken out of ℃-ute activites until she had fully recovered. Alongside Morning Musume member Niigaki Risa and Hello! Pro Kenshuusei members Takagi Sayuki and Sato Ayano, Nakajima starred in the 2010 horror movie Gekijouban Hontou ni Atta Kowai Hanashi 3D. 2011 On February 6, Nakajima became a regular in the tv show Bowling Revolution P★League ''as a special supporter. On July 14, she opened her Ameba blog tited "Blog days". On August 7, it was announced that Nakajima will be in a movie titled ''Zomvideo. The movie was released in 2012. Nakajima was in a stage play featuring Okai Chisato, Miyamoto Karin and Kudo Haruka titled 1974 Ikunayo. The play ran from December 14 through December 18. 2012 On July 20, it was announced that Nakajima, fellow ℃-ute member Yajima Maimi, Berryz Koubou members Tokunaga Chinami, Natsuyaki Miyabi and Morning Musume's Iikubo Haruna were chosen to form the unit DIY♡."Two new Hello! Project units formed". tokyohive. 2012-07-21. The unit released an indies single, titled "Forefore ~Forest For Rest~ / Boys be ambitious!" (with GREEN FIELDS), on November 7. On July 25, it was announced that ℃-ute's Nakajima Saki, Yajima Maimi, Hagiwara Mai and Berryz Koubou's Shimizu Saki, Sudo Maasa, Kumai Yurina and Sugaya Risako will be performing in an stage play, titled CAT'S♥EYE, based on a manga. The stage play ran from September 22 through September 30. 2013 On March 2, at SATOYAMA e Ikou! ~Forest For Rest~, Nakajima was announced a member of the new SATOUMI movement unit, HI-FIN, along with fellow ℃-ute member Hagiwara Mai, S/mileage's Fukuda Kanon, and Morning Musume's Ishida Ayumi and Ikuta Erina. 2014 On January 9, Nakajima's fourth photonook "N20" was announced, the photobook will be released on her 20th birthday. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Nakajima Saki (中島早貴) *'Nickname:' Nakki, Nakky, Nakasan *'Date of Birth:' *'Place of Birth': Saitama, Japan *'Height:' 155cm *'Blood type: '''O *'Western Zodiac:' Aquarius *'Eastern Zodiac:' Rooster *'Audition Song:' Dekkai Uchuu ni Ai ga Aru *'Hello! Project Status:' **2002-06-30: Member **2005-06-11: ℃-ute Member *'Years in ℃-ute:' 8 Years *'℃-ute Color:' **'Orange''' (2006-2007) **'Blue' (2009-present) *'DIY♡ Color:' Turquoise *'Cat's♥Eye 7 Color:' Green *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello! Project Kids (2002-) **H.P. All Stars (2004) **℃-ute (2005-) **Athena & Robikerottsu (2007-2008) **Guardians 4 (2009-2010) **Petitmoni V (2009-) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-2013) **Hello! Project MobekisuJ (2013-) **BeriKyuu (2011-) **DIY♡ (2012-) **Cat's♥Eye 7 (2012) **HI-FIN (2013-) *Other: **Gatas Brilhantes H.P. |-|Q&A= *'Special Skill:' Hula hoop, scooping up goldfish game, super ball scooping, wanage (Japanese ring toss game). *'Strong Point:' Quickly doing things that comes to mind, and never being happy with second place. *'Weak Point:' Being short, can't concentrate on studying. *'Habit:' Making a bulldog face when feeling down. *'Disliked Thing:' Sitting quietly *'Scared of:' Rollercoasters *'Favorite Color:' Pink, white *'Favorite Flower:' Cosmos, marigold *'Favorite Movie:' Tonari no Totoro *'Favorite Book:' The picture book Soramame-kun no Bed *'Favorite Word:' "Ganbare!" (Do your best) *'Favorite Season:' Fall *'Favorite Food:' Gratin, mandarins, sushi, crab fried rice, pork miso soup, pears, peaches, Mango Almond smoothie *'Least Favorite Food:' Spicy things, green bell peppers *'Favorite Song:' FIRST KISS * Charm Point: Heart-shaped mole, eyes, front teeth Discography Solo Songs *2012.02.02 Kagayake! Houkago (輝け！放課後; Shine! After School Hours) *2012.04.18 Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (君は自転車 私は電車で帰宅; You Ride Your Bicycle While I Catch the Train To Get Home) (C-ute Cover) Solo DVDs *2011.02.05 Hidamari (“e-Hello!” DVD) *2013.02.27 Saki Style *2013.10.26 Bloom Other DVDs *2013.06.xx °C-ute Birthday Kikaku ~Kotoshi wa 5-ri de Birthday Event Yacchaimasu! Datte minna de tanoshi mitai mon! (Fanclub DVD) Photobooks Solo Photobooks *2009.12.09 NACKY *2011.07.15 W SAKI *2013.02.20 Naka-san (なかさん) *2014.02.05 N20 Digital Photobooks *2010.09.28 Alo-Hello C-ute (アロハロ！℃-ute) (Nakky version) *2012.02.21 Cutest (Nakky version) *2012.07.01 W Saki -Black- vol.1 *2012.07.12 W Saki -White- vol.1 *2012.07.24 W Saki -Black- vol.2 *2012.07.27 W Saki -White- vol.2 *2012.10.22 Alo-Hello! C-ute 2012 (アロハロ！℃-ute 2012) (Nakky version) Concert Photobooks *2012.03.30 Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku Live Shashinshū ~Rock-chan & Funky-chan~ Magazines Cover girl *2013.08.02 Weekly Famitsu Taiwan Vol.446 Featured on the cover *2011.03.XX Confetti Vol.075 (with Okai Chisato) *2011.12.XX Confetti Vol.084 (with Okai Chisato) *2013.11.11 Anikan R Yanyan Vol.11 (with Yajima Maimi and Hagiwara Mai) Works Film *2002 Koinu Dan no Monogatari *2010 Gekijouban Hontou ni Atta Kowai Hanashi 3D *2011 Ousama Game (王様ゲーム) (as Ueda Kana) *2012 Zomvideo (ゾンビデオ) TV Shows *2002-2007 Hello! Morning (ハロー! モーニング) *2007.01.06 ℃-ute has Come #05 *2007.01.20 ℃-ute has Come #06 *2007-2008 Haromoni@ (ハロモニ@) *2008 Berikyuu! (ベリキュー!) *2008-2009 Yorosen! (よろセン!) *2010-2011 Aimai na! (あいまいナ!) *2010-2011 Bijo Gaku (美女学) *2011- Bowling Revolution P★League (ボウリング革命 P★League) *2011-2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2011 Zaki Kami! ~Zakiyama-san to Yukai na Nakamatachi~ (ザキ神っ！～ザキヤマさんとゆかいな仲間たち～) *2012-2013 Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー！ＳＡＴＯＹＡＭＡライフ) *2014- The Girls Live TV Dramas *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) Theater *2009 Romantic ni Yoroshiku (ロマンチックにヨロシク) *2010 Fashionable (ファッショナブル) *2011 1974 (Ikunayo) (1974(イクナヨ)) *2012 STRONGER (ストロンガー) *2012 Junkers Come Here (ユンカース・カム・ヒア) *2012.09 CAT'S♥EYE (キャッツ♥アイ) *2013.03 Sakura no Hanataba (さくらの花束) as Asakura Kanoko (朝倉かのこ) Internet *2005.08.18 Hello! Pro Video Chat #22 *2006.04.28 Hello! Pro Hour #05 *2011 Michishige Sayumi no "Mobekimasutte Nani??" (道重さゆみの『モベキマスってなに？？』) *2013 Hello! Project Station (ハロ！ステ) Radio *2012- Nakajima Saki no Cute na Jikan (中島早貴のキュートな時間) Solo Events 1st Event (2008.06) *Akai Freesia (赤いフリージア) by Melon Kinenbi *Magokoro no Michi by v-u-den *Dekkai Uchuu ni Ai ga Aru (でっかい宇宙に愛がある) by Morning Musume 2nd Event (2008.09) *Saikoukyuu no Enjoy GIRLS﻿ (最高級のエンジョイGIRLS) by ℃-ute *Watashi ga Obasan ni Nattemo by Chisato Moritaka 3rd Event (2009.04) *Time﻿ Capsule (タイムカプセル) by ℃-ute *Big dreams by ℃-ute 4th Event (2009.11) *Ii Koto Aru Kinen no Shunkan by Morning Musume *Shiritsu Kyougaku by ℃-ute 5th Event (2010.4) *Lucky Aura by Mano Erina *Suppin to Namida by Goto Maki *Hare Ame Nochi Suki♥ by Morning Musume Sakuragumi *Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago by Morning Musume *16sai no Koi Nante by Abe Natsumi Rankings *She ranked at #34 in Anikan R Yanyan magazine's May 2013 "Singing idol you like the most". *She ranked at #8 in mixi's June 2013 Hello! Project Popularity Ranking. *She ranked at #33 in Anikan R Yanyan magazine's September 2013 "Singing idol you like the most". *She ranked at #39 in Anikan R Yanyan magazine's October 2013 "Singing idol you like the most". Trivia *She has stated that Ishikawa Rika and Konno Asami are the Hello! Project members she respects the most. *One of her hobbies is to play with her phone. *During the ℃-ute Concert Tour 2010 Summer-Fall: Dance Special!! "Chou Uranaito!!", Nakajima injured her hip. *She is known to be one of the best dancers in Hello! Project. *She shares the same last name with AKIHABARA Backstage pass member Nakajima Mami, and UFP artist Nakajima Takui. *She shares a first and last name with the voice actress Nakajima Saki, though their given names are spelled with different kanji. *When taking photoshoots for singles and albums, she almost always has her lips parted or is smiling. *She is the only current member of ℃-ute to have her own blog. *She is very ticklish on her neck. *All of her current group colors are related to blue or green. *Morning Musume's Oda Sakura said her goal is to dance like Nakajima. *She wants to work on her acting skills. *She'd like to try working at a stylish cafe. *She was asked which Mano Erina song she would like to sing and said it would be Matsuge no Saki ni Kimi ga Iru. See Also *Nakajima Saki Gallery References External Links *Official ℃-ute Profile (Hello! Project) *Official ℃-ute Blog *Official Nakajima Saki Gree Blog *Official Nakajima Saki Ameblo Blog *Gree English Translation cs:Nakajima Saki Category:C-ute Category:Wonderful Hearts Category:Guardians 4 Category:Blood type B Category:1994 births Category:2002 additions Category:Members from Saitama Category:Petitmoni Category:Petitmoni V Category:Athena & Robikerottsu Category:February Births Category:Mix Gatas Category:Little Gatas Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Hello! Project Category:Nakajima Saki Photobooks Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Members featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:Members featured in Hello! Morning Category:Members featured on Utaban Category:Members featured in Yorosen! Category:Gatas Brilhantes H.P. Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Hour Category:DIY♡ Category:Members featured in Berikyuu! Category:Cat's Eye 7 Category:Unit leaders Category:H.P. All Stars Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:BeriKyuu Category:Green Member Color Category:Blue Member Color Category:Teal Member Color Category:Orange Member Color Category:Up-Front Works (label) Category:Nakajima Saki Category:Nakajima Saki DVDs Category:Hello! Project MobekisuJ Category:HI-FIN Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Aquarius Category:Hello! Project Kids